marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 209
-- detects Nimrod's presence and in a near delirious state due to blood loss flees the scene. As the robot decides to shift it's priority to Phoenix, Rogue smashes out of the ground disorientating Leland. With Leland's powers no longer keeping Colossus trapped underground, Storm sends Shadow Cat to collect him. When some Hellfire Club mercenaries try to shoot Storm from behind, Callisto dives in the way, pushing her out of harms way. Just then, Nightcrawler and Wolverine teleport onto the scene and frighten them off. As Kitty continues to search for Colossus, Rogue clashes with Sebastian Shaw. Finding him becoming too powerful to fight on her own, she throws him toward Nimrod. Nimrod uses a repulsor attack to send Shaw flying into orbit. Seeing this as a means to take over the Hellfire Club herself, Seline thanks Nimrod for the assist and then seeks to destroy the robot with her powers, however Nimrod manages to neutralize the attack. With it's initial threats neutralized, Nimrod begins to compute the next course of action. Storm sends Rogue to go and locate Rachel and then suggests to Leland that since neither of them can fight Nimrod alone, they should team up. Before Leland can answer, Von Roehm attacks Storm, only to be knocked by Wolverine. When Friedrich attempts to counter attack he is incinerated by Nimrod in a single blast. Rogue counter attacks, hoping the fact that she still has Colossus's powers to protect her. However, as Kitty finds Peter buried under ground the powers revert back to him, making Rogue an easier target to Nimrod and is blasted out of the sky. Elsewhere, Rachel continues her struggle to use her powers to keep herself alive. She hears music coming from a nearby Delacorte and decides to investigate. Using her powers to open the gate, and she finds her transported to a giant building. There she is greeting by a woman who introduces the place as the Body Shoppe. The strange woman welcomes her in with open arms and offers to use the Body Shoppe's magics to heal her and remake her in the image that she has always wanted. Confused and feeling that everyone is just using her for one end of the other, but tired of fleeing, Rachel wearily follows after the woman. While back in the battle raging in Central Park, while Leland uses his powers to root Nimrod in one spot, Nightcrawler attempts a trick that he used on Nimrod in their previous encounter by teleporting off one of his limbs. However, Nimrod has produced a counter measure to this sort of attack and scrambles Nightcrawlers attempt to teleport away, causing to scream in agony before he teleported away to points unknown. At the same time within the Body Shoppe, the woman who has greeted Rachel shows her that by dancing in this realm Rachel can be reformed in anyway she wishes to remake herself in any image she could possible want. Meanwhile, Leland continues to use his powers when he is suddenly stricken with a heart attack. Although Nimrod is freed from Leland's power, Colossus bursts through the ground and grabs his foot. Kitty phases through Peter and through Nimrod catching the robot off guard. With Kitty's phasing powers shorting out Nimrod, Colossus gains the upper hand and begins smashing the robot around the park, smashing it into seeming in-operation. Seline then uses her powers to cause the electrical and telecommunications wires under Central Park to come up and coil around the damaged robot while the two teams of mutants determine what to do with the robot next. With Leland struggling with his heart attack, Tessa asks him to use his powers one last time and use them to negate the repulsor beam used against Sebastian. This causes Shaw to come falling back down to the Earth and slam into Nimrod's inert body. This impact is with sufficient force that it not only creates a massive crater in the park, but smashes Nimrod into rubble. With Colossus carrying the unconscious Shaw away, Wolverine attempts to finish off Nimrod with his claws. Before he can destroy the mutant hunter once and for all, it teleports away much to Logan's frustration. With the battle over and the authorities on their way, Tessa offers the X-Men sanctuary at the Hellfire Club so that both groups can effectively escape. As they flee into the night, within the Body Shoppe, Rachel is shown an image of the X-Men. Deciding that her time with them is done, she enters into the spotlight to be remade again and begin a new chapter in her life. As she enters the portal, she is unaware that he owner of the Body Shoppe is none other than her foe Spiral, who hopes to manipulate Rachel and the power of the Phoenix for her own twisted ends. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** * * Other Characters: * Unnamed NY policemen Locations: * ** *** **** **** * | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * - See for further referencing }}